seeing stars in the future
by holleywholly
Summary: Sitting down to watch a 21 jump street marathon, Shawn then sees that they will have a better time then that. Superstar Holley Robison comes in and says that she was being stalked. They are then forced to go undercover as bfs to her and her sister.
1. Seeing stars in the future

"Shawn why did you call me all the way over here, you said it was an emergency," Gus asked coming into the Psych office seeing his friend watching the TV.

"Dude, it is an emergency 21 jump street marathon is on," Shawn said pointing to the TV.

Gus opened his argue but then they heard a voice as the front door opened.

"Hello is anyone there," The voice asked. The voice then traveled to the backroom, where they saw superstar Holley Robison.

"Well this explains everything," Shawn said standing up and going over to her.

"Explains what," Holley asked uncomfortably.

"See I had this urge to watch 21 jump street like some sort of revelation of things to come," Shawn said.

"I get it, Holly Robinson," Holley said shocked. "Wow that is really cool, if you're telling the truth of course, honestly I don't believe in Psychics but I am desperate, and I heard all about you," Holley said holding up her hand to shake Shawn's.

"Why are you in need of our services?" Gus asked in his business like voice. He then motioned her to sit in the chair.

"Well as you can imagine I have to travel practically all around the world for tours and stuff like that," Holley started. Then she said, "Not that I am complaining or anything like that, it is the most awesome job in the world."

"I started my change the world tour about three months ago, stopping in about fifty cities in the United Stated alone, and I am about to go overseas for an even more massive tour," Holley then explained she looked really tense.

"Then why do you look so tense, I guess with the lack of sleep you guys get," Shawn suggested.

"No I have to get at least eight hours of sleep or I am really cranky, and people don't like an angry pop star." Holley answered. "But the problem is I think someone is stalking me," she finished awaiting for Shawn's and Gus' approval.

"Well I heard there is a lot of fans that come to every one of your shows so maybe it's not stalking," Gus suggested.

"No, the people that come to everyone of my shows, I know all of them, there is only a few that are that rich to come to everyone of my shows, this guy he has never approached me, but I have seen him everywhere, movie premieres, front row tickets to my concerts," Holley answered.

"Is there anything else that he has done," Shawn asked.

"He has sent me flowers saying that we should get closer, I saw him just staring at my hotel window last night, and this morning, I went into my tour bus, and all my stuff from my childhood was gone, every last thing that my friends have given me. I just want the stuff back, but I am scared that he is going to sell them online," Holley said clearly getting upset.

"What are the police doing for this matter?" Shawn asked.

"I tried, I filed a report, but they can't do anything because the guy's prints are not in the system, and either he is using a lot of anonymity on online auctions, or he hasn't sold them online yet," Holley answered.

"So I am confused, would you like us to catch your stalker, or get the stuff back that he stole," Gus asked.

"Both if you could, as you can imagine, I can pay you any price in the world," Holley answered. "I just want to go overseas without the worry that this guy is going to follow me there, I just want to be able to sing to my fans every night without the worry of going on the bus and everything is gone," She added standing up, Gus and Shawn joined her.

"So when would you like us to get started?" Shawn asked.

"See here's the thing, I don't want my fans to get scared that I am hiring you because someone is stalking me. And I don't want the guy to get spooked and destroy all of my stuff, so you have to do this quietly," Holley answered. She then started pacing the room.

"What would you like us to do?" Shawn asked looking confused.

"It might sound crazy, but I am willing to pay you extra, to be my date at this movie premiere that I am going to tonight, and Gus can be my sisters date, so you guys can stay together," Holley answered.

"But you don't want us to say anything about it, but you want us there so you can talk to the fans and we can get a psychic read on them," Shawn asked.

"Exactly you have to play along with the boyfriend/girlfriend act is that okay with you?" Holley asked Shawn.

"Of course, that is why you are paying me," Shawn joked.

"Well thank you, do you guys have suits or something no offense, but the style watchers or whatever they call them, are going to be there tonight, and I don't want you guys' first red carpet to be a disaster. Not that I think you guys wouldn't look cute in what you are wearing right now of course," Holley said.

"We'll find something," Gus answered.

"Okay, Shawn can I asked you something? And please don't think I am to demanding right now," Holley asked.

"Anything, that is why you are paying us," Shawn answered. He couldn't believe that he was hours away from going on a date with a superstar, he knew the hair would have his advantaged one day.

"Can you shave," Holley asked pleadingly. "I'm warning you ahead of the time, that they may want you to kiss me on the red carpet, and I'm afraid I might get pricked. If it's too much trouble, you can just tell me, and I'll live with it I promise," Holley said.

"No that isn't any trouble at all, I need to shave anyway," Shawn smiled.

"Okay, the limo will pick you guys up at your apartment," Holley answered. She was now walking to the door.

"See you," Shawn waved. Then she was out the door.

"Did I just hallucinate, or are we now going on a date with superstar Holley Robison?" Shawn asked Gus.

"And her sister who is equally famous in the acting industry," Gus asked.

They then took out their fist and pounded them together in victory of the case they were about to investigate.

"Dad I need to borrow your suit," Shawn said bursting into Henry Spencer's house.

"Why Shawn, and why don't you get your own for that matter?" Henry asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Because, I'm working on a case that I can't discuss, psychic client privilege sort of thing," Shawn made up.

"Shawn that's ridiculous, what's going on or you are not borrowing my suit," Henry said defiantly.

"Dad, I can't, let's just say that this girl is so nervous about anyone finding out she needs our help that her usually manicured nail, are chewed down farther than any nail I have seen," Shawn said. "She is a member of highly respected community and has thousands of fans, and she doesn't want to worry them so I have to go to a movie premiere with her, because she is being stalked," Shawn said.

"Are you going there to psychically read her fans, see which one is stalking her," Henry asked sarcastically.

"Yes dad, because that is what she is paying me to do," Shawn said. "It's not like she hasn't got all the money in the world," he added.

"Just don't let your ego get in the way kid," Henry said going upstairs to get the suit. A few minutes later he came down and gave him his suit. "Did you shave?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad she says we may have to kiss on the red carpet and she says she scared she might get stabbed by my stubble, but she did tell me it was sexy," Shawn said.

"Well whoever this girl is she is smart, and be sure I am going to be watching the news to see you," Henry said.

"You have way to much time on your hands," Shawn said exiting the house that he once called his home.


	2. Pyschic on the carpet

"Hi Shawn," Holley said entering her apartment. "This is my sister Sara, she is willing to do anything to help me, just as I have done for her," Holley said motioning to the girl beside her.

"Whoever is doing this is really freaking my sister out, and if I ever find out who is doing this, it will take me a lot of control to kick the person's ass," Sara said.

"Wow," Gus said. "that is really emotional," he added.

"Well my sister has defended me on numerous accounts, I can do the same for her," Sara said.

"Okay let's go, no speaking about this once we leave this apartment," Holley reminded everyone. "We have to play into our roles as much as possible so play up to them, I'm not much of an actress, but Sara can be pretty convincing can't you," Holley asked.

"I don't think I need a lot of acting on this one, you didn't tell me how cute Gus was," Sara flirted.

Shawn and Gus looked at each other in accomplishment.

They then got into the limo and left towards the movie premiere. The limo was very big, and Shawn didn't need his fake psychic ability to see why so much space was needed.

On one side of the car, there was Holley and Sara's personal assistant, two friends, that also did their make-up. On the other side of the car is where they were sitting. Shawn sat with Holley, and Gus and Sara sat next to them. Then Holley mentioned that they were picking up a few more people before they were actually going to the premiere.

"What do you have in that fridge?" Shawn asked surprised that she could even fit one with all the people that ride around here.

"Pepsi, Mountain Dew," Holley answered.

"Do you have any bud light?" Shawn asked. Immediately he knew he said something wrong because everyone was shocked at that statement.

"No honey, you know I don't drink and neither do you," Holley said staring at Shawn's eyes.

"Duh, you know me always joking I had you fooled there for a second didn't I?" Shawn laughed, Sara, Gus, and Holley played along, by laughing also.

Shawn and Gus were going to have the greatest time of their lives tonight and they can't even get drunk. Hopefully they get paid big like Holley promised.

They were now at the movie premiere and Holley and them piled out of the car.

"Holley over here," One reporter yelled and got Holley's attention and guided Shawn over to where the yelling originated.

"Why are you so pushy," Shawn whispered in Holley's ear.

"Because I have to be convincing so smile or I won't pay you," Holley said through her teeth.

"Okay I get it, it's time to show the world my amazing smile," Shawn said smiling and waving at the cameras.

"Who's this man?" one reported asked.

"My boyfriend Shawn Spencer," Holley answered.

"How long have you been dating," one yelled.

"For a year," Shawn answered smiling.

"Wow, why wait now to identify him?" One man asked.

"Because he is very busy, and of course I don't tell my fans every aspect of my life, some things are considered private," Holley answered.

"Will you give us a big smooch for the camera?" one man asked.

"Of course," Holley said turning to Shawn. Then they got closer and kissed. Shawn can taste Holley's apple flavored lip balm. And thankfully Holley didn't get stabbed by Shawn's stubble.

The cameras flashed and almost blinded people. Shawn had a great time, but they didn't see Holley's stalked anywhere. But the next day there was a headline in every magazine.

The relationship between Holley and Shawn was now dubbed, "Shalley" and under it, was a picture of Gus and Sara. The relationship was dubbed, "Gara"


	3. The tabliods, and the stalker approaches

"Can you believe this?" Holley asked showing Shawn the cover of people. There it had Shawn, Holley, Sara, and Gus all together and a small picture of Holley and Shawn kissing each other.

"It's weird, I had no clue that we were talking about moving in together," Shawn said reading a few lines in the story. "When did this happen?" Shawn joked.

Holley smiled a little bit, Then she said, "Remember at the party that we were at?" "Well I should have known they would have blown this out of proportion, you okay with this aren't you Shawn?" Holley asked.

"No, it's cool, but it's sad that you're stalker didn't show up, but I did pick up a few things about your fans," Shawn said.

"What?" Holley asked.

"The guy with the pocket protector, and black rimmed glasses do you know who he is?" Shawn asked.

"Yes," Holley answered.

"Well I had a vision that he has a severe addiction to blogging," Shawn answered. "And he really likes Cheetos," He added remembering the cheese stained pants.

"How'd you know that?" Holley asked clearly surprised.

"The psychic world is something that I will never understand," Shawn answered.

Holley smiled at this answer.

"O yeah, and evidently Gus and your sister are going to move to Spain together," Shawn said reading more of the article. Then his phone rang. It was his Dad.

"Shawn you look great on the cover of People," Henry said sardonically. Shawn could almost see him smiling.

"Yes, Dad me and Holley were sitting here talking about it, while we are discussing out plans to move into together," Shawn joked.

"Shawn, you are getting paid, remember that because if your ego gets in the way you can't figure out this case," Henry said.

"I know Dad, but I can't figure it out, because of the fact that her stalker never showed up," Shawn said.

"So what's the plan now," Henry asked.

"I don't know I haven't talked to her about it yet," Shawn said. "I have to go she is running late at a meeting, and I have to go with her," he added hanging up the phone.

"I'm not running late for a meeting," Holley said after Shawn hung up the phone.

"I know but my dad, sort of has a problem, hard to explain," Shawn replied clearly avoiding the situation.

"Well at least your dad wants to be a part of your life," Holley said moving away from the foosball machine and plopped unto the couch.

"What do you mean," Shawn questioned clearly looking confused.

"My dad hasn't even really been apart of my life since I was thirteen, I didn't have a lot of people to tell me the inner workings of a guys mind, someone to interrogate my first ever date, things like that that I really wanted in a dad," Holley said.

"Well imagine your dad actually being trained in interrogation techniques, but of course he never really interrogated my dates, he'd interrogate me to see what I planned to do on the date," Shawn said throwing the paper ball into the waste basket.

"Well that's another thing my dad never really trusted me, just because I had a few friends that made a few mistakes, he thought I was going to be pregnant by the time I was sixteen," Holley said.

"Your Dad hasn't tried to contact you since you've become famous?" Shawn asked trying not to be nosy.

"He has but that's more for money than anything else," Holley said. "He never really calls at all, he uses the excuse that he doesn't want to interrupt my work, but I have told him if my phone is on I am free," Holley continued. "So I want him to be a part of my life, he just doesn't try," she added.

"That really sucks," Shawn replied clearly surprised that a pop star like her can have any trouble in her life.

Holley looked at her watch. "Crap I just remembered that me and my sister are going on a local show in a little bit, I go a little early to talk to my fans, you should come along if you are not busy," Holley said.

"Okay I will call Gus," Shawn said. "I also need to stop at the police station I will meet you there okay." he added.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Holley added hugging Shawn.

"You know, there is no paparazzi in here," Shawn joked, he was surprised that she hugged him without the cameras.

"I know but that doesn't mean I didn't want to hug you," Holley smiled.

A few minutes later, after Holley walked out of the office, Shawn went. But then he wasn't alone. A whole bunch of photographers were snapping pictures of him and blinding him.

"So where did Holley go?" one asked. "Why aren't you with her? What is this business you own called Psych?" the reporter snapped.

"I have friends in very high places so get out of my way," Shawn said trying to act tough. He then managed to get to his motorcycle.

"Hi Jules," Shawn said walking into the police department.

"O hi Shawn I saw you on the cover of People when were you going to tell me that you were seeing Holley Robison, can I have an autograph," Juliet asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask, but I don't tell every part of my personal life to everyone," Shawn said trying to sound important. "Is Lassie around?" he asked.

Suddenly, Lassiter walked into Juliet's office.

"Hi Spencer," Lassiter greeted with an evil grin. "So you're dating Holley Robison why, I am curious would you want to stay here in my hair, and just keep on showing up uninvited," Lassiter continued.

"Well because it's such great hair," Shawn joked stroking Lassiter's hair. "I swear, have you ever thought of doing shampoo commercials," he added. You could hear Juliet let out a little snicker. Lassiter gave her a stern look.

"Don't you have work to do Detective O'hara," Lassiter sneered.

"Sorry sir," Juliet said.

"Get out of here Spencer, there is no work here for you," Lassiter said.

"Fine I have to get back to Holley she wants me to go with her so we can go on TV together," Shawn bragged turning around and not looking back.

Shawn called Gus after he got out of the police station.

"Where have you been Shawn," Gus asked seriously.

"I just went to gloat at the police station, I'm going over now to the TV station address that Holley gave me," Shawn answered without a care in the world.

"Do you realize that I am already here and I am not the one that Holley hired," Gus said almost silently so no one will hear.

"Dude I just had to get through a swarm of paparazzi at the Psych headquarters and then just a second ago," Shawn said. "They are going crazy because this is supposedly the only boyfriend she brought to a red carpet event you are like the third for her sister," Shawn explained.

"Yeah, evidently we are moving to Spain, the next they are going to say something like we are having our first kid or something," Gus joked.

"Yeah I don't get it either, but I am just down the street I will talk to you in a minute," Shawn said hanging up the phone. Then he pulled up into the driveway and parked his motorcycle.

There he saw Holley, and she looked grateful the he was there.

"Great Shawn you are here, baby," Holley said adding in the last word for the paparazzi.

"Well now that we are out in the open I might as well come see you on TV," Shawn said smiling for the cameras.

"I love you," Holley said kissing him on the cheek. He then in turn kissed her on the forehead.

Holley had told her that it was more romantic when a guy kisses a girl on the forehead than on the lips. Shows a sign of deep affection at least that is what she says. Shawn didn't get it.

They then walked up to her fans and started talking to him. Shawn just smiled and talked when spoken to.

"There he is in the far back, in the coat," Holley muttered to Shawn in his ear.

Shawn saw him and right off the bat, he knew there was something suspicious. He was trying very had not to be notice but in turn, but he looked to suspicious not to be.

Shawn saw the crumbs on the jacket, that one foot was longer than the other. He also saw the glasses that were very thick and it almost looked like he was going to become blind soon. He also saw a napkin with a weird inscription on it.

His attention was taken of the man when Holley gripped his hand really hard. She was clearly nervous about this guy. Shawn turned back to the guy, and he was coming forward.

"Holley I love you, I want to be a part of your life," The man yelled.

Holley then grabbed Shawn and turned around. She then began to ran so fast that She was almost dragging Shawn with her.

"Shawn please take me somewhere where he can't find me," Holley said to her as the reporters were flashing their cameras. Shawn was to spooked by this not to disagree.

"Okay, I know just the place," Shawn said helping her unto his motorcycle.

"I've never been on one of these, but I've always wanted to ride one," Holley smiled putting on his extra helmet.

"Well I am glad to be at your services," Shawn smiled jumpstarting the bike.

"We are going to take the long way to throw anyone who is following us off, the place I am going to take you will be extremely ticked off if he had reporters in his front lawn," Shawn screamed over the wind.

"Got you," Holley screamed.

After an hour of loosing the people, Shawn pulled up into his Dad's place.

"This is my father's place he's an ex-cop so if they come here, even though he'd be extremely ticked off at me, he still can get the police better than anyone," Shawn smiled.

"Wow I usually wait until the fifth date to meet a guy's parents," Holley joked being extremely uncomfortable she also looked very tired.

"It's okay you don't have to fake the whole relationship with my dad, I had to tell him the truth or he wouldn't let me borrow the suit," Shawn said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay thanks for the warning," Holley smiled she looked a little better but not much.

They walked in to the house. "Dad, I brought you someone who wants to meet you," Shawn screamed.

Henry came down the stairs and saw Holley and Shawn in his foyer.

"O hello," Henry said stopping in the middle of the stairs. "You hired Shawn but I didn't think he'd force you to come here," Henry commented walking the rest of the way down.

"No I asked him to take me here, see it's a long story," Holley said looking extremely fatigued.

"Dad, her stalker approached her today while we were outside of a TV station," Shawn explained to her.

"Umm see ins though we are going to be here for a while, do you think I can take a nap I am really, really tired," Holley said. "But first I need to call my sister," she remembered taking a step and almost falling over from light headedness.

"No, Holley you look horrible, I'll call your sister, I'll take you upstairs to lay down," Shawn said leading her up the stairs.

But halfway up the stairs she passed out.

"Holley come on wake up we are almost there," Shawn said getting a little scared. Shawn then bent down and felt her forehead it was very hot. "Dad I think there is something wrong, she's burning up," He said to Henry.

"Well, let me check her pulse," Henry said coming over and putting two fingers on her wrist finding that miniature heartbeat. "Maybe we should call the ambulance," he finally said after about two minutes of checking and rechecking her pulse. But before that he opened her eyelids, Shawn and Henry both saw that they were bloodshot.

"911 what's your emergency," the operator said, after Henry dialed the number.

"At my house, a girl passed out she has a very high fever and weak heartbeat, blood shot eyes, I am a former cop so I think it looks like she was drugged," Henry said importantly.

"Okay I am sending a bus out to your place, if her heartbeat is very weak be sure to administer CPR," The operator reminded Henry.

"Okay, at the rate the two pulses were in a matter of seconds I should do that," Henry said hanging up without another word.

"Shawn help me get her to a flat surface," Henry said looking at Shawn's freaked out and terrified face.

"Dad, you said she was possibly drugged," Shawn mentioned as he gently picked up her head and neck. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared.

"Yes, Shawn you are forgetting that I was a former cop I saw strung out people all the time, people have different reactions, especially if you have no clue that you were drugged," Henry said gently placing her legs on the floor.

"She was acting so weird, but I just assumed that it was because the stalker approached her," Shawn mentioned.

"That's the problem Shawn you assumed, when there was an underlying cause," Henry said starting to administer CPR.

Shawn opened his mouth to argue but he then remembered that there was a dying girl on his floor, so he asked what he could do.

"Bend her head slightly back, pinch her nose, and breathe into her mouth," Henry explained.

Shawn did that for a few times. Then there was a knock at the door, he was so hyped with adrenaline that he didn't notice the sirens.

Holley was put on a stretcher and wheeled at of her house. Shawn rode with her in the ambulance, and Henry said he'll come along in his truck.

"_What the hell is going on here_?" Shawn thought as he saw them administer medicine in an IV. "_Was there something that Holley wasn't telling him_?" he thought some more.

At the hospital there was no paparazzi and Shawn was kind of grateful. Yes he loved the attention, but he wouldn't put it pass them to block the entrance of the hospital as Holley was dying of some kind of drug overdose.

A few minutes later Gus, Sara, and Henry came up to Shawn in the ER.

"Is my sister okay?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, they won't release any information see ins though I am not family," Shawn said clearly stressed out by the situation.

"Well I can get something," Sara said clearly ticked off at the situation.

An hour later Sara and the doctor came back out.

"Well Mr. Spencer, Ms. Sara Robison says that you are very concerned, and evidently you have been seeing Ms. Robison for over a year now," The doctor explained looking at his notes.

"Yes, that's right," Shawn answered.

"Well with the information that Ms. Robison has given me it seems that Holley Robison was drugged," The doctor announced.

"Well my father figured that out already, but with what?" Shawn asked his temper on a very short leash.

"We are still doing some test, but all we know is that she almost died because the thing she was drugged with had a toxic mix with her Thyroid medicine she takes." The doctor explained.

"Will she be okay," Gus asked.

"Yes, she will be okay, if it wasn't for the two Mr. Spencer here, I don' think she would have lived longer," The doctor answered. "Right now she is passed out and she probably won't wake for two or three day," He added.

"Well does this toxic amount create extreme paranoia," Shawn asked.

"Yes, but that's caused more if the person was under stress in the first place," The doctor explained.

After a few more questions, the doctor left and they were told to wait so a nurse can take them up to see Holley.

"The doctor also told me that there may have been damage to her liver," Sara explained.

"What kind of person would do this to a girl like her?" Sara asked.

"More importantly, why can't we find this creep?" Shawn asked extremely ticked at himself for not seeing it before.


	4. pineapples and Psychic revalation

"Well Spencer, your girlfriend was poisoned and Chief Vick says that it's high priority for some reason I mean, she wasn't killed was she," Lassiter asked.

"She almost was," Shawn said clearly angry at him for that remark. I mean, he wasn't her real girlfriend, but she still was a great girl to have around.

"Well still just because she has money she thinks we have to bow down to her," Lassiter continued.

"She doesn't think that at all," Sara defended.

"Well of course you would say that, you make just as much money as she does, if not more," Lassiter hissed.

"So that doesn't mean we are snobby, you stereotypical…" Sara was about ready to cuss out the head detective when Chief Vick cut in.

"That is enough Detective Lassiter, Mr. Spencer, and Ms. Robison, we had someone that was nearly killed from a drug overdose, let's worry about her okay," Vick said a vein in her temple was about to pop. "Mr. Spencer you are not allowed to be on this case," she added.

"Well about this Chief I need to speak to you about that matter," Shawn said.

Chief then pulled him off to the side.

"What is it Mr. Spencer," Chief asked.

"See, I was never really going out with her, she paid me to look into her stalker, and in order to go with her to the premiere and stuff like that I had to pose as her boyfriend, she didn't want to alarm her fans," Shawn whispered.

"How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?" Vick asked.

"Ask Gus, and Holley's sister, but you can't tell anyone else, not even Lassie," Shawn whispered a little louder.

"Okay, Shawn," Vick said satisfied with his answer.

"Yes, but first I still have to play the part for the press I am going to the store to but Holley a get well soon present," Shawn said. "But I will be back soon," He added.

Shawn walked down the street of Santa Barbra. Whistling to himself, he thought about all that happened. Surely, Holley was like no other girl he has ever met, but she was like twenty and he was twenty nine, how would that look. Not only that she was a good girl, she didn't drink alcohol or has one-night stands, so unlike Shawn. But for someone reason Shawn felt a lot of anger towards the guy that did this, why can't he figure out who did this to her.

Shawn then walked into the grocery store, and went to the pineapple aisle.

"I'll bet she will love it," Shawn muttered to himself.

"O my gosh you're Holley Robison's boyfriend," One girl squealed.

"Yeah," Shawn answered barely listening as he was trying to find the perfect pineapple.

"Is she here with her, I am her number one fan, I came here to see her at the TV station right before her concert but she left," The girl said.

"So you go to every one of her concerts," Shawn asked putting more thought into this conversation.

"Yeah, why did she leave so suddenly with you on your cool motorcycle," The girl asked.

"Emergency, family sort," Shawn lied.

"She's okay right though I heard some stories that she's sick," The girl asked concerned.

"Don't believe everything you read, I read a story that me and Holley were moving in together, even though that is completely ridiculous." Shawn said picking up his selection.

"But she canceled her concert," The girl said.

"Like I said family emergency so you say that you go to every concert," Shawn asked.

"Yeah," the girl said.

"Have you ever seen a guy in a trench coat walking around," Shawn asked.

"Yeah he's really creepy, and he's really old, but he's says he has a kid with him," the girl said.

"Really?" Shawn said clearly surprised. "Did you ever see his kid?" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't see why the girl just didn't go by herself she looked at least seventeen if not more," the girl commented.

"Well thanks," Shawn said.

"See you I hope the emergency with Holley's family is okay," the girl waved.

"I got some information on Holley's stalker, from beyond," Shawn said grasping his fingers to his temples. He then started limping, and then suddenly his leg gave out form under him.

"My leg it's gone," Shawn said rolling on the floor his leg tucked behind his back.

"Spencer you are off this case cause it's about your girlfriend," Lassiter reminded him.

"I lost my leg, if only my little girl can help me," Shawn yelped.

"Holley's stalker doesn't have a leg and has a kid," Juliet guessed.

Shawn slowly put his leg the right way. "Thank you Juliet I thought I was going to walk around like this forever," Shawn smiled.

"So what's that suppose to me, or help us," Vick asked.

"It means that she is using his daughter to have an excuse to stalk Holley," Juliet guessed.

"The Tox report came back she was drugged with a drug called Paxil, we believe it was used because it was at easy disposal and also, we believe about an hour before she passed out at Mr. Spencer's house, she was drugged," Vick said. "Mr. Spencer thanks for the help but you should get back to Holley," She added staring at Shawn.

"Okay I have to give her, her pineapple anyway," Shawn joked holding up the pineapple that he just realize he had.

"O Holley you are awake they said that you wouldn't wake up for a while," Shawn said surprised as he walked into her hospital room.

"Yeah, but doctor's aren't always right," Holley smiled.

"I got you some pineapple," Shawn smiled hoping she'll like it.

"Thank you, best present I have ever gotten," Holley smiled looking like she truly meant it.

"So how are you feeling do you remember anything that happened," Shawn asked.

"No not really the last thing I remember is you on the motorcycle, pulling into the TV station, what happened," Holley asked.

"Well you told me that you loved all your life to ride a motorcycle, and you did," Shawn smiled.

"That is so cool, man to bad I forget it," Holley said kind of sad.

"Don't worry I will take you out once you get out of the hospital," Shawn promised.

"Do you know who drugged me yet?" Holley asked.

"No, but I am close, I know what kind of lifestyle your stalker has but I don't know who he is, I am close though," Shawn promised.

"Okay, I believe you, man I Must have had a nasty fall," Holley said holding her head.

"Yeah, on the stairs of my dad's house," Shawn said.

"Well maybe we should relive this adventure again so I can remember," Holley joked.

"I promise we will do just that," Shawn smiled completely meaning what he promised.


	5. The perfect day

Holley was released from the hospital a few days later. Holley promised to her fans that she will come back and do the concert. Shawn, and Gus were invited to attend.

"Shawn, what's wrong with you, why haven't you solved this yet," Gus asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked slipping on his converse shoes.

"Usually you spend a week, two tops on a case, and those are hard cold murders, what's bugging you?" Gus asked seriously.

"Nothing I swear it's just, Holley wants to keep playing the boyfriend part, so half the time I was suppose to be with her in the hospital and half the time I am suppose to be helping while I am being hounded by hundreds of paparazzi people. That can cause a little bit of stress," Shawn half lied.

What has been bugging him is what will happen once Shawn finds Holley's stalker. Holley will most likely move on and forget that he even existed. He really didn't want to loose her.

Shawn and Gus showed up at the concert while Holley was doing sound check. She was on tour with a rock band called indecisive, Shawn liked this band. He hasn't gotten into Holley's music until after she hired him.

"Hey Shawn, Gus, come backstage," Holley motioned.

Shawn then went through the security guards, and then went backstage.

"Dude, backstage is so much cooling when you are actually allowed back here," Shawn told Gus, and he silently agreed.

Shawn and Gus then followed Holley through the door that she opened. It was her dressing room. It was painted pink, and had a futon. Then was a closet, that was empty and a single solitary suitcase at the bottom.

"I need help on what I should wear tonight," Holley said going over to the suitcase and opening it. It was filled with sneakers, retro T-shirts, and black baggy pants, with a few tight ones.

"Well converses are a must, I have a pair on right now," Shawn said pointing to his feet.

"Okay, black," Holley said picking from the other types of colors.

"I think you should also wear this," Gus offered holding up a black and red T-shirt.

"Good choice," Holley smiled, grabbing the T-shirt. She then chose a pair of long shorts, with suspenders that hung down. "Okay, stand out there for a minute so I can change," She then said pushing them out the door.

Shawn and Gus uncomfortably stood out the door, while people passed and gave them weird stares. They were probably going to get asked if they were suppose to be back there in the first place. Then Holley came back out fully dressed and was ready to rock out.

"Come in for a second I got to explain something," Holley said tugging on the shirts.

Shawn and Gus were then sucked back in as Holley walked over to the dresser. "Here are backstage passes, don't out them in your pocket, keep them around your neck cause if someone recognizes you, they will try to swipe your wallet," Holley warned holding up the backstage passes.

"You are allowed to sit front row, some what right next to my stalker, see who he is, or what," Holley answered.

"Gotcha," Shawn and Gus said in unison.

They waited for a few more hours and then the show started. Indecisive was headlining for Holley. Shawn really liked the lesser known bands, that's some of the reasons Shawn never really listen to Holley's music, she's the biggest thing right now.

The sung a few songs, then Holley came up onstage. The whole crowd was in an uproar and Holley just stood their blushing.

"Thanks guys," Holley finally said shyly. "Just wanted to send a shout out to a great friend out there, you know who you are," She added.

Shawn and Gus smiled to themselves, as Holley started to sing the first part of her song, Change the World.

"This isn't bad," Shawn yelled at Gus. Shawn then saw the man in the trench coat. "Gus there he is," He then yelled-whispered.

He was shuffling around with a girl about Holley's age, and she was twenty. Shawn saw his prosthetic leg, and he looked like he recently lost a lot of weight.

"Hey!" Shawn shouted to the guy.

The guy then saw him, and walked through the crowd, he must have saw him, and recognized him. Shawn found a key that he dropped, it was to a hotel on sunset boulevard.

"Dude psychic powers come in handy a lot," Shawn said.

After the concert, it was really late, but Shawn walked in to find Juliet and Lassie, still at their desks.

"Give me an 'H'" Shawn yelled.

"What are you doing Spencer," Lassie asked.

"Give me an 'O'" he then said it like he didn't hear Lassie. "Give me a 'T' give me an 'e' give me an 'l" put all together and what does that spell," Shawn asked.

"Ok I'll play hotel," Lassie answered clearly annoyed.

"Wow Shawn you are a bright ball of sunshine," Shawn said in a voice that was so unlike his. "Well that's because I went down to the boulevard today," Shawn said in his normal voice.

"Sunset boulevard," Juliet guessed.

"So a hotel on sunset boulevard, do you know how many of them there are," Lassie asked sarcastically.

Shawn then made his hand spasm out and he quickly grabbed a pen off of Lassie's desk. He wrote a 6 on the desk calendar.

"A hotel six?" Lassie asked.

"Exactly room number…" Shawn then spa zed out his hand. And wrote a 756.

"Let's go," Lassie said. "Shawn stay here," he added.

An hour later they found one of the many boxes that Holley described but nothing else.

"He must have cleared out when he realized that he lost his key," Shawn said.

The next morning Shawn went over to Holley's hotel.

"Hi, Holley I got some bad news and some good news, more bad news than good," Shawn started in coming into her hotel room.

"Okay, good news, I guess," Holley answered, the boys from indecisive were in the room.

"We found one of your memory boxes," Shawn answered.

Holley's smile quickly lit up her whole face.

"The bad news is that they want to dust the box for prints so it won't be back in your possession for a while, we only found one you said there was like five of them right?" Shawn asked.

"Six. Is that all there is of bad news?" Holley asked.

"Unfortunately we didn't find the person who was stalking you," Shawn blurted out.

"O man, is this guy going to haunt me forever," Holley asked tears running down her face. "Every time I go out I wonder if I am going to end up in the hospital or worse…" Holley cried wiping her nose on her sleeve of her AC-DC hoodie.

"Holley I got an idea, it might seem crazy, but how about we relive that adventure we had that you can't remember this time it will be twice as fun," Shawn asked moving his head to see Holley's beautiful eyes.

"Okay," Holley mumbled to herself.

They slowly but surely made their way to Shawn's motorcycle. As soon as they got their Shawn realized that he should call his Dad and ask to make some dinner.

He did that, explained how beat up she was about the whole experience, and His dad agreed.

"Okay, come on I'll show you Santa Barbra," Shawn smiled kick starting his bike.

"woohoo," Holley yelled while winding through the curve in the road.

Shawn drove all around, trying to remember all the places that he drove when he was evading the paparazzi. He went down a street with a famous coffee shop, and through beautiful scenery.

Shawn then went on the road to his father's.

"Hi Mr. Spencer," Holley smiled. Even though she didn't remember their first meeting he did visit her in the hospital a few times.

"I'm glad you are all rested, Shawn said that you were released about two days ago, and you did a concert last night," Henry asked striking up a conversation.

"Yeah I needed it to cope," Holley admitted looking a little ashamed.

"Well everyone needs something," Henry shrugged.

"Shawn is great at his abilities, you most be proud of him," Holley smiled walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a place setting.

"Very I mean he's great at what he does, but I'd be proud of him no matter what he did," Henry said smiling.

They talked for an hour. Talking about things like politics, how mean Lassie was when Chief Vick said to investigate, The world in general. Shawn looked a little bored, but Holley was having the time of her life.

Then finally Holley realized that she had to leave for the hotel. She temporarily canceled her world tour until this matter was taken care of. But she had to do damage control with her fans, posting a video blog on the internet, and writing on her Myspace page.

"Your dad is really nice I don't know why you don't like him," Holley said out in the driveway.

"He likes you if you are not family," Shawn answered giving Holley his helmet.

"Well I would love to have a dad like that," Holley smiled putting her head into the helmet. Her long hair flowed out the edge of it.

"Well," Shawn shortly said. "If you are up to it, I want to take you to San Francisco, I know you have to damage control but it's so beautiful you can't go without seeing it," He explained.

"Okay I guess I can do damage control tomorrow," Holley smiled. Shawn then jumped on the bike and jumpstarted it.

An hour later they reached the San Francisco bridge. They got there and just sat at it's beauty.

"Look some paparazzi," Holley pointed to a place long away.

"I don't see anything," Shawn said clearly puzzled.

"I do," Holley said leaning in and kissing him. Shawn got what she was playing and kissed her back. The perfect end, to a perfect day.


	6. Emotions

"They want to know if you want to go to the Grammies with me in like a week," Holley explained as soon as she walked into Psych office.

"You're not mad at me for not finding your stalker, it's been like four weeks," Shawn asked.

"No, I'm sure you are trying your hardest. It probably wasn't easy seeing me pass out before your eyes, psychically of course," Holley said plopping on the couch like she was at home.

Shawn had a pain of guilt when she smiled. The fact of the matter is he hasn't tried as hard as he could. He didn't purposely overlook anything, but this was the third time today he thought about what would happen when Holley's stalker was caught. She would go off and do her world tour and forget that he even existed.

"I thought you didn't believe in Psychics," Shawn smiled.

"I didn't, until I met this boy who showed me Santa Barbra, and the Golden Gate Bridge," Holley smiled. "And the same guy got me back this," Holley said pulling out her memory box.

"I would have settled for the creep who did his to you," Shawn pointed out.

"Come here, let's not talk about him, I want to show you some of my childhood," Holley smiled moving her feet so Shawn can sit down. Shawn then got up and went over and sat a little to closely than more than just friends.

By the looks of everything in the box, it could have been her whole childhood. There was pictures from the Mall of America, New York, Camp, Marching band, and just laying around the house. There was notes from friends, trinkets and pieces of paper that, to a normal eye, would never know it's sentimental value.

"Where's this at?" Shawn asked holding up a picture of a very young Holley, she was like six, and her sister Sara who was four. There was a man that Shawn didn't recognize.

"Me and my family moved to Ohio at that time, let's just say a car can be very boring on such a car ride," Holley explained.

"Wow, you guys look happy," Shawn said looking at the gorgeous smile that was still gorgeous today.

"One of the few times that we were," Holley replied painfully. "I wanted a dad like that, to me calling someone Dad has a very sentimental value to me he is just my father, and that is stretching," Holley sniffled. Shawn then noticed that she was starting to cry. It hurt Shawn to see her like this, so he changed the subject.

Shawn found out that Holley had a story for every thing in that box. A lot of the things Holley would just find to be trash. But there was a deflated balloon, and Holley said that a boy gave it to her and she promised to keep it forever, and she has. She's the kind of girl who keeps her promises.

They were interrupted by a ring from Shawn's phone. Silently swearing at Gus as he looked at the caller ID, He didn't like that their moment was disrupted.

"Shawn what are you doing right now?" Gus asked.

"Sitting here with Holley waiting for you to show up to do more investigating," Shawn answered.

"Well I would love to be there but I can't because paparazzi is outside my apartment," Gus answered. "They have been hounding me for answers about you and Holley," he added.

"Have you called Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah and he said that there was nothing he could do because they are technically on public property," Gus replied angrily.

"I'll call my Dad, he can call in a favor," Shawn decided.

"Shawn why don't you come down here and talk to them," Gus suggested.

"I need to talk to Holley about it," Shawn said hanging up without another word.

Twenty minutes later they were at Gus' apartment. He wasn't kidding there was A LOT of people there. When they saw Holley on Shawn's motorcycle they immediately swarmed around her. The normally soft-spoken Holley had to scream to get attention and everyone to be quiet.

"Please stop trying to get information about me from my friends and family, if you want information, ask me," Holley shouted she was clearly ticked off. Almost always she cooperated with them, when she demands privacy they don't give it to her. "And I will decide whether or not to give it to you," She added. She then grabbed Shawn by the shoulder and they went inside Gus' apartment.

"I'm so sorry Gus," Holley said coming into the apartment and immediately hugging him.

"It's okay I just wish they wouldn't be hounding me every time I step foot out of the building," Gus shrugged.

"I'll get someone over here if they don't leave soon," Holley promised.

"So Gus, what have you got about the drug Paxil," Shawn asked.

"It's a powerful drug but there are some cases where the person gained extreme paranoia," Gus explained. "So it isn't a drug for first choice to psychiatrists," he added.

"How many people take it?" Shawn asked.

"About fifty thousand people in California alone," Gus said. Shawn and Holley sighed thinking they were onto something.

"It's going to be hard, the guy that rented the hotel paid cash, he has been great at covering his steps," Gus reasoned.

"I know I just wish he would stop showing up everywhere," Holley said.

"I know, but good thing the police are investigating this cause it would be hard for him to show up with cops protecting you," Shawn said.

"Well I should go and find my outfit for the Grammy's," Holley then said. "Will you drive me?" She asked Shawn.

"Of course," Shawn said.

A few minutes later they were in a little bridal shop place. Holley didn't go for the labels of Loius Vutton and Gucci, she liked simple things, and Shawn didn't blame her.

Holley first tried on a buttercup colored dress. It had a small bow on the side. Shawn thought she looked radiant in this. But, he thought she looked good in anything. She tried on a sleek red dress, and a blue one, but Shawn still loved the buttercup colored one.

She decided on the one Shawn liked. She tightly held unto Shawn as she did the same with her dress. And they went back to her hotel.

"See you on Sunday," Shawn said standing outside of her dressing room.

"Goodbye Shawn," Holley smiled.

They were slowly moving towards each other. They then kissed, this sent shivers down Shawn's spine, Shawn has never… in the whole time he has been on this Earth, has he liked a girl as much as he liked Holley.

"Goodnight," Shawn softly said. He then turned around heading for his bike in the parking lot.

Holley collapsed on her bed. Not knowing that she was feeling the same thing as Shawn, and was scared about what would happen if they didn't have an excuse to hang out anymore.

"Gus are you busy I got to talk to you," Shawn asked seriously over the phone that night.

"Sure," Gus said with concern, Shawn never showed this kind of emotion.

"Remember when you asked me what was wrong that I haven't found Holley's stalker yet," Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Gus shrugged.

"It's because I think I love her," Shawn admitted.


	7. Stalker revealed

"Here you pick you up for the Grammy party," Shawn said as Holley answered the door

"Is Gus coming?" Holley asked inviting him in. Shawn couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked in her dress. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"No, he said he'll take this time and catch up on work," Shawn answered forgetting the question momentarily. He just stared at the beauty in front of him.

"O, that's to bad maybe he can come next year, but of course it would be in another city," Holley shrugged grabbing her bag and going out of the room, Shawn followed closely behind her, still staring at her beauty.

Shawn's heart skipped a beat, Holley planned on sticking around for more than a year. So maybe it wouldn't hurt to find her stalker.

"Hopefully my stalker doesn't show up, but I doubt he won't, I'm up for like five awards," Holley said walking down the stairs.

"Well come on, I think we would make a big scene with my motorcycle," Shawn commented still following her.

"Well I like making big scenes," Holley joked.

"Are you sure you don't mind getting your hair messed up?" Shawn asked concerned.

"It will get messed up eventually," Holley laughed. Shawn loved how carefree she was.

"Okay come on let's go," Shawn then said.

Shawn's prediction turned out to be true, photographers were everywhere. They waved and looked very happy together, and this time they weren't faking it.

Holley and Shawn went in and lazed around a little bit.

"I'm sorry I don't really like these things, but I have to come here for publicity," Holley explained.

"That's okay, I am just going to go to the bathroom," Shawn said turning towards the sign that said "MEN" on it.

Towards the right was Indecisive's manager. He was talking to an old guy about his kids.

"O my gosh," Shawn whispered to himself. "It all makes sense, how do I explain this to Holley?" he thought to himself.

The Grammy's soon started and Shawn explained to Holley that she had to make some calls, but promised to be there when it was her category was up.

"Gus, where are you at?" Shawn asked.

"At my mother's house," Gus answered. "Are you having a great time with Holley," He added. He decided to let Shawn have this day to him and Holley, he knew that his best friend really liked this girl, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm having a blast," Shawn said not really sure if he meant it. He just discovered something that he has been dreading for awhile, finding who Holley's stalker is.

"You don't sound like it," Gus commented knowing his friend inside and out.

"I found out who Holley's stalker is, look up the name Chad Goodwin," Shawn asked. There was a lot of shuffling on the other end of the phone as Gus got to his mother's computer.

"He's the manager for indecisive the band Holley travels with, is he the one stalking her," Gus asked.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that," Shawn said. "Come down here as soon as possible, I'll tell the guard to let you in. Drop by the psych office, Holley left her memory box there, " He added hanging up the phone without another word.

Shawn got back to their spots a few minutes before Holley's category was up. He was almost late because he also had to call Lassie and Jules.

"I'm glad you are back," Holley said hugging his arm. Truly meaning it.

"Well I like to keep my promises," Shawn said. "Please forgive me," he added.

"On what?" Holley asked.

"For what I am about to do," Shawn said, standing up and walking up the walkway. This was live TV, so there was not a lot anyone can do.

"Excuse me can I have people's attention for a second," Shawn yelled and everybody looked at him in complete interest. "I would like to send my congratulations to everyone that won an award tonight, I'm not sure who all won one, but I know one that will, well I have complete confidence in her, I mean she is the biggest thing right now," Shawn explained. "Holley Robison my fake girlfriend," he added.

The room turned utterly quiet when Shawn said, "Fake" Holley's face was in horror.

"But the fact is, she only asked me to be her boyfriend to look into a stalker that she had, the truth is that I am head psychic for the Santa Barbra police department," Shawn explained. Holley's face was red with embarrassment, she was getting really mad at Shawn.

"But until recently my feelings for her got in the way of my investigation, she would tell me everything, but the biggest thing that she talk about. The thing that really got her emotional was talk about her father," Shawn explained. Holley stared at him in shock, he was telling her whole secrets to the whole world. But she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Holley your father is stalking you, and he's sitting in this room right now," Shawn explained looking Holley straight into the eyes.

"What?" Holley asked.

"Yes, have you met Indecisive's manager?" Shawn asked pointing to Indecisive's manager.

"No," Holley said staring at the guy.

"Your father is not the man you knew ten years ago Holley, he lost all the weight, because he went into the music industry, he probably got a face job or two, I don't know, but I do know one thing, he is sitting right there, and he is guilty of stalking, drugging you, and stealing your possessions," Shaw replied.

"Dad?" Holley asked the man that Shawn was pointing at.

"I don't know who this guy is, but I am not your father young lady," The man said, but Holley was unconvinced.

"That is you," Holley said convinced to what Shawn was saying.

Just then Gus, and detective Lassiter, and O'Hara came in.

"For those of you who are not convinced, I had Gus bring me something, I had a vision of you talking to a man, a man who is sitting right next to you," Shawn said pointing to the guy right next to Holley's father.

"What? I have nothing to do with this," The man said.

"That's not the point," Shawn said motioning Gus to come over. He then started to go into a fake psychic revelation. He shuffled the contents of the box around for show, and then pulled out the picture of Holley and Sara at camp. "Did this man show you this picture and said it was his kids?" Shawn asked the man.

"Yeah," The man said astounded.

"Because, when he stole Holley's stuff, his little girl's stuff, he made picture of her memories. But why, I ask would you feel the need to do this when Holley wanted you in her life in the first place?" Shawn asked the man.

"I'm sorry Holley I love you so much, but you were such a hateful teenager," The man pleaded to Holley arms opened.

"Dad, you stalked me, nearly killed me, scared the crap out of me, had Sara and the rest of my family scared to death and you expect me to take you back just like that?" Holley asked tears swelling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you were just so hard to get in contact with," Her dad said.

"No, don't give me that, every time you did contact me you want money and I gave it to you, without any questions. I told you millions of times that if my phone is shut off when you call me leave me a message," Holley yelled. "Definition of family is that you see them more than just to ask for money, and definitely not stalking them," She added yelling louder.

"But Holley, every time you yelled at me when you was a kid you told me I needed to change and I did that, I swear," Holley's father pleaded getting on bended knee, Holley than stepped back.

"Sure I was a hateful teen, who wasn't? And yeah I did want you to change but not into someone that stalks their children," Holley said turning around and running outside. Shawn then ran after her. Detective Lassiter and O'Hara took over and arrested Holley's father.

They got on their motorcycle and drove. Shawn drove to the only place that was safe from the paparazzi's, his dad's house.

They got their, and Holley just collapsed on the couch, and started to cry. She had one hell of a day.

"Holley, are you okay?" Shawn finally asked walking slowly towards her.

"Shawn, I don't mean to be rude, but you humiliated me on Live television, please don't talk to me until I get this out," Holley cried.

"Okay," Shawn backed off and let her cry. He didn't really know any other way to handle the situation. The guy couldn't have ran if the whole country was watching him.

"Shawn what did you do?" Henry asked coming into the kitchen. He was mad that there was a crying rock star on his couch.

"You didn't watch the Grammy's?" Shawn asked surprised that his father didn't watch something that Shawn could have had a chance to humiliate himself.

"No, Shawn, old people like me like to sleep, I did tape it though," Henry smiled.

"Well I found out who Holley's stalker was, and she didn't take it to well," Shawn explained.

"Who was it," Henry asked clearly concerned.

"Her father," Shawn answered without hesitation.

"Well duh, who would take that easily," Henry replied.

"She's mad at me cause I announced it on live TV," Shawn admitted.

"Well that may have cause her some stress," Henry commented.

"Thanks Dad," Shawn replied sarcastically.

"Shawn, Holley has been through a lot this last few months, she has someone stalking her for at least five, she was almost killed when her stalker drugged her, then she finds out that her stalker is really her father," Henry counted all the events that has happened.

"Your point is Dad," Shawn asked getting impatient.

"But I think there was one thing that was a light in her life this past month. You, Shawn," Henry replied.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked clearly confused. He has been doing that a lot lately, maybe he should start listening more. No, that would be to boring, he quickly decided.

"Shawn, as much as you think I don't think this, you are a great person, a little childish at a lot of points, but look at how many people you have helped since you have started this psychic thing," Henry explained. "Holley came to you looking for help. Even though you probably liked it a little too much, you were willing to give up your privacy, you were stalked by the paparazzi, Gus couldn't leave his apartment, you spent a lot of time at the hospital with her," Henry mentioned.

"Do you think she hates me?" Shawn asked seriously. "Cause I don't want her to hate me, I just made a stupid mistake, I should have handled the situation better," Shawn admitted.

"Even though it's taken a while, you're growing up kid," Henry joked. "Don't worry about her she is a great girl and I don't think she could truly hate anyone," he added seriously.

Holley stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was in shambles, mainly from Shawn's motorcycle, her dress had tears stains down the front, and her make-up was smeared all over her face. But Shawn still thought she was beautiful no matter what.

"Mr. Spencer, do you have any Pepsi?" Holley asked as politely as she could in her moment of distress.

"Sure, Holley," Henry smiled walking over to his fridge and taking out a can. Holley took it and took a long gulp.

There was a moment of silence as they all stared at each other.

"Shawn, thanks for getting my stalker," Holley finally said breaking the stone cold silence.

"That's what you asked me to do, I keep my promises," Shawn said with a lot of difficulty with the lump in his throat.

"Shawn, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I guess it doesn't matter they would have known about your true identity eventually," Holley explained.

"Thanks, because I didn't really want you to be mad at me," Shawn said looking straight into Holley's eyes.

"Besides, you said you had some deep feelings for me anyway," Holley pointed out.

"Let's talk about that later when my dad is not in the room," Shawn joked.

"Ok," Holley smiled. "So what do you think will happen to me father?" Holley changed the subject.

"Well with all the stuff he pulled, he's looking at ten years at the least," Henry said. "Of course that is if you don't decide to press charges," He added.

"Well I don't know I've always pointed out that nobody is above the law to my fans. I think that should apply to my father," Holley thought.

"You got a point there," Henry agreed.

"But that means you are putting you dad in prison," Shawn pointed out.

"He was never my dad, just a freaking sperm donor for all I care," Holley said harshly.

"Mr. Spencer after what you pulled at the Grammy's you are off the case," Chief Vick said.

"Can I just ask him one question?" Shawn asked.

"Okay I will give you one minute," Chief said with a serious look on her face. Saying if you screw this up you will pay.

Shawn walked into the cold gray interrogation room. There was Holley's father at the table head down. His head slowly popped up when he heard the door open.

"Oh, it's you," her father said.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?" Shawn asked.

"Sure why not, I'm never going to see Holley ever again," Her father said clearly depressed.

"Why did you leave Holley," Shawn clearly asked. He just can't understand who would want to do that to their own child.

"I don't know why I did, I was depressed. But I have changed, she trusts you, can you tell her that?" Her father asked.

"No I can't do that, cause Holley really doesn't want anything to do with you," Shawn delivered the message.

"I don't blame her, I didn't mean to almost kill her," Her father admitted.

"You drugged her, did you think she would be all fine and dandy," Shawn asked.

"I don't know, I was just ashamed to see her again, I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me," Her father explained.

"I think you need to look more information up on your daughter she is a great person," Shawn mentioned.

"I'll plead guilty save my daughter the pain of the trail," Her father finally said.

"You sure you don't want to plead not guilty from sort of mental disease or something?" Shawn asked.

"No, I don't think I'll win, everyone would be on her side," Her father said.

"But she would urge every to form their own opinion," Shawn replied.

"Yeah, I know, and I would put me and jail," Her father said.

Shawn walked out. And saw Juliet.

"Shawn I saw you at the Grammy's," Juliet smiled.

"What's Holley's father facing," Shawn asked.

"Since he says he wants to plead guilty ten years," Juliet said.

"I'm worried about her," Shawn admitted.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"She's a sweet person, she may not live with herself putting her own father in jail," Shawn said.

"She's probably just trying to set an example," Juliet guessed.

"I know, but sometimes your sense of protection for family overrides your sense of morals," Shawn commented.

"Man, Shawn that was deep," Juliet said clearly surprised.

"Well thanks, Holley told me that," Shawn said.

"She has changed you, for the good of course," Juliet smiled.

"Thanks," Shawn smiled back.

"What did my father tell you?" Holley asked.

They were sitting outside of Shawn's dad's house. Watching the sunset after they ate dinner there. Holley bought them all steak for a job well done. It was only fair because if it wasn't for Henry, Holley may not be alive. She of course needed someone to cook it for her.

"He said, the same thing that he said at the show," Shawn admitted he wished he had more but didn't.

Holley broke down and cried. Shawn didn't know what to do, see ins though the last time she cried it was half his fault.

"Holley I'm really sorry about your father," Shawn comforted her.

"It's not that," Holley admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked clearly confused. Maybe for moments like this he should really start to pay attention.

"Well not half of it of course, I'm in love with someone that might not love me back," Holley admitted. Shawn thought for a minute. Then it came to him, that person was…. Him!

"O, Holley I do love you," Shawn admitted. He didn't think this was a good time to deny or make a joke about his feelings.

"But what about after this, after this I'll be gone, you'll go back to your comfy life here, and I'm just afraid that I won't be able to see you in a while, and you'll forget about me," Holley admitted now in full blown tear mode. "It hurts, cause I know I will never forget you," She added trying to wipe away some of her tears.

"Holley, come here," Shawn said moving closer to her seat on his Dad's picnic table. Before he spoke he wrapped her up in his arms. Holley loved the sense of protection she got with him there. "I will never forget you not in a million years, even if I have brain surgery tomorrow and my memory was completely wiped out, that's how much you are unforgettable," Shawn said truly meaning it. This made Holley smile. They just sat there for about ten minutes, Holley sat there listening to Shawn's heartbeat, it was so soothing.

"So what are your feelings about your father?" He asked trying to make her feel better at every part of this situation.

"I just really wish I had someone to call Dad, someone that will tell me all he knows about the world, I mean in that aspect I do have my mother. But she can do only so much, even though I do like to think of her as super women," Holley joked. Shawn did smile at this, that's the same way he thought about his mother. "Someone to show me how to check the oil in my car, someone to give me some insight about what a guy was thinking, things like that," She explained, loving how Shawn was hanging unto every word of what she was saying.

"Well, I think I know how to help you in this situation, you can be a part of my family, we can share my dad, he does like you," Shawn offered. "Even though he does have his faults, he is someone that anyone would be proud to call dad," He added.

"I would like that a lot," Holley smiled sticking up her head from Shawn's chest to look into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

They sat there watching the sunset on the head of the picnic table. They just held each other in their arms. Listening to each other's heartbeat. For those few hours, they forgot about crazy stalkers, crazy paparazzis, they just knew that they loved each other a lot. Not knowing if their romantic love will last forever. But they did know that they would never in a million years forget each other. After all they did share the same dad now.

**A/N Was it great or what? Shawn is so sweet, of course that's how I wrote it! but I don't think he would have settled it any differently. Please review.**


End file.
